Sanitarios
by Chachos
Summary: [GaLe] Las chicas quieren tener una noche relajante en el spa, en el cual tienen acceso solo ciertas academias. Los chicos están furiosos porque no fueron invitados, pero...¿que hacían allí otros sujetos y los afeminados de Blue Pegasus?. Gajeel está molesto, y Levy no se la pondrá fácil...¿o quien sabe?.


_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

_**N.A: Esté oneshot está dedicado a Oni no Ao, que cumple años~, así que espero que a ambos les guste esté pequeño oneshot ewé, y espero que se la pasen al cien en esté día~, y ya saben que les mando un enorme abrazo :3, disfruten el shot, y si no les gusto haganmelo saber (?).**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~[Sanitarios]~<strong>_

_**.**_

_**~[Gajeel Redfox & Levy McGarden]~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Era una noche común en la ciudad de Magnolia, y en el salón de spa de la ciudad se encontraba exclusivamente apartado para las señoritas de la academia Fairy Tail, en el cual solo se llevaría a cabo las sesiones con las que ya contaba dicho lugar, y claro una fiesta en la cual solo era de mujeres y solo cierto tipo de hombres no primitivos o salvajes se admitían. Claro eso era algo que Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Elfman y alguno que otro de los varones, en sí la mayoría no fueron invitados, además de que fueron amenazados por Erza, pero le restaron importancia ya que llevaban como rehén a Jellal en caso de ser descubiertos._

_Y ahora, a las afueras del spa, que tenía más pinta de una casa del antiguo Japón, entre los arbustos se encontraban ese grupo de "hombres" escondidos, y otros varios en las ramas de los arboles observando con binoculares hacía los ventanales del lugar._

-¿Pueden creer que hayan invitado a Loke? –Cuestiono Natsu entre dientes y apretando los binoculares.

-Incluso el afeminando rubio de Saber está allí... –Añadió Gray secamente al ver a Rufus dentro del lugar.

-No sé si eso pueda ser peor o que los raritos de Blue Pegasus estén allí también –Comento Jellal, a lo cual los demás voltearon a verlo con una ceja alzada, pues Jellal nunca tendía a decir o insultar a los demás, porque prefería guardarse sus comentarios.

-Eso no es nada –Mustio Gajeel- el par de inútiles de Jet y Droy también están allí…

-¡No invitarnos a esta fiesta no es de hombres! –Grito Elfman.

-¡Al suelo! –Grito Natsu al ver que Erza miraba al lugar donde ellos se encontraban, y él y Gray se dejaban caer al suelo al instante, cayendo encima de los otros.

-¡Quítense de encima Stripper y Salamander! –Gruño Gajeel.

-Están gordos… -Dijo Jellal casi sin aire.

-Era esto o que Erza nos matara –Comento Natsu.

-Idiota, se supone que por eso trajimos a Jellal –Añadió Gray.

-Me siento usado –Acoto Jellal siendo ignorado.

-¿Cómo los condones de prostíbulo? –Todos miraron de manera rara a Gajeel por su pregunta.

-¿¡Que clase preguntas haces Gajeel!?.

-¡Solo era una pregunta al azar! –Se defendió Gajeel.

-Esperen…¿Qué se siente ser condón de prostíbulo? –Cuestiono inocentemente Natsu.

_Todos se miraron entre sí con cara de pokerface ante tal pregunta de su amigo pelirosa._

-Bueno… -Se aclaro la garganta Gajeel- Todos estamos con lo de infiltrarnos a esa jodida cosa ¿cierto?.

-¡Vamos! –Gritaron todos alzando los puños.

_**#**_

_Mientras tanto dentro del salón de Spa, todo era suma relajación con las mujeres y pocos hombres que lograron ser invitados. Por un lado se miraba a Erza con una bata de baño como todas las del lugar, pero está se encontraba recibiendo un masaje en sus pies con suma delicadeza, cortesía de los de la academia blue pegasus, Lucy era atendida cual niña caprichosa por su fiel amigo Loke, Juvia recibía masajes en su espalda, por cortesía de Rufus Lhor y por último la pequeña Levy que estaba siendo atendida más de la cuenta por Jet y Droy._

-Aaahh~ -Suspiro Lucy- ¿no creen que esto es relajante?.

-Cierto, a Juvia le hacía falta un masaje desde hace meses~.

-Yo diría que más bien está muy tranquilo –Añadió Erza.

-Ara, ara –Se hizo presente Mirajane- tienes razón en eso Erza, para estás horas Natsu y los otros ya deberían estar haciendo alboroto afuera.

-¡Gray-sama no hace alboroto!~…además él no es de venir a estos lugares…

-¿Enserio?~ -Intervino Loke- yo no estaría tan seguro y más cuando están cera de lo que le importa~.

-¿Qué quiere decir Loke-san?.

-¡Ohh, nada, nada querida Juvia, nada!, ahora si me permiten iré con mi querida Lucy~.

-¡No soy tu querida! –Se escucho el grito de la rubia desde el otro extremo.

_Por otro lado…_

-Levy, ¿gustas que traigamos algo para ti? –Cuestiono Jet aun lado de la pequeña peliazul.

-¡Solo tienes que decirnos y nosotros lo haremos en menos de un parpadeo! –Añadió Droy.

-Eh…hehehe, gracias pero estoy bien así –Comento Levy entre risas nerviosas, pues sabía que si ellos decían que era en menos de un parpadeo, así sería…y aparte no quería darle falsas esperanzas a ninguno de los dos, aunque bueno ellos ya sabían de antemano que Levy no los puede ver con otros ojos que no sean los de "como amigo", prácticamente estaban en el nivel supremo de la friendzone.

_Ella era Levy Mc'Garden, una chica que se sentía algo acomplejada por sus amigas, bueno no erra culpa de ella ser pequeña, tener pechos pequeños, piernas pequeñas…¡al carajo todo era pequeño en ella!, ¿¡Cómo no sentirse acomplejada con tremendas amigas que se cargaba!?, "pechos, pechos everywhere", era lo que ella pensaba cuando estaba cerca de ellas, y lo único que los hombres miraban…bueno no las culpaba, pero bueno ella de todos modos era linda en todos los aspectos, tenía bonitos ojos, su cabello melenudo y rebelde la hacía lucir tan tierna…y bueno…eso decía el sujeto con el que ya había salido algún par de veces y con él cual ya había tenido sus "experiencias", sus amigas sabían de "aquel sujeto" pero obviamente, Levy no era tonta, no iba a decirles quien era, y la verdad ella no quería escuchar el "¡te lo dijimos!" de todas ellas._

-¿A dónde vas Levy-chan? –Le llamo Lucy.

-Iré al baño.

-¡Te acompañamos! –Gritaron al mismo tiempo Jet y Droy dándole alcance a la peliazul, pero estos solo recibieron la puerta en sus narices.

-Lo siento pero no –Dijo algo cortante- necesito ir sola~.

-¡Levy!~ -Lloriquearon Jety Droy.

**_#_**

_Lejos del bullicio aquel, Levy caminaba por los pasillos del lugar buscando el baño. Camino un ratito hasta que encontró los encontró, entro y vaya que eran lujosos, bueno tenían suerte de que los alumnos de ciertas instituciones, entre ellas Fairy tail, tuvieran acceso a este lugar. Total, la pequeña Levy se deleito con el lugar, esos baños sí que eran lujosos. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer y salió, miró su reflejo por un momento en aquel espejo largo, se inclino un poco al abrir la llave del lavamanos y se echo agua en la cara, dejo el agua correr un rato y volvió a cerrar la llave, tomo una de las toallas y se seco la cara y manos, pero al momento de pasar la toalla por su rostro sintió un tibio aliento por el cuello._

-¿¡Gajeel!? –Dio un respingo al verlo en el reflejo del espejo, ¿Qué se supone que hacía allí?, ¡ellos no estaban invitados!.

-Gehee~ -Soltó su típica risilla- ¿creías que me iba a quedar así como así?.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Le cuestiono cruzando los brazos.

-No me contestes con otra pregunta enana.

-No me llamo enana.

-¿Por qué no nos invitaron a nosotros y a los otros idiotas sí?.

-No me has dicho como entraste –Protesto Levy.

-Respóndeme a lo que te pregunte enana.

-Y si no quiero ¿Qué?.

-Te estás haciendo la brava –Gruño por lo bajo apretando los dientes.

-¿Y? –Soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir como de un momento a otro era apresada bruscamente por Gajeel en el lavabo, enterrando esté su cara en el hueco del cuello.

-¿Así que no me dirás eh? –Pregunto secamente, pero con algo de lujuria combinada.

-N-no… -Dijo débilmente al sentir nuevamente el aliento del pelinegro cerca de su oído- G-Gajeel…no…n-no aquí… -Intentaba alejarlo colocando sus pequeñas manso en el pecho de este.

-¿Y porque no? –Cuestiono de manera arrogante, formando una sonrisa ladina sobre los labios de Levy.

_Y hasta allí llego la cordura de Levy, maldito sea Gajeel Redfox, que sabía bien que ella no podía resistirse a él, cuando se ponía en ese plan. Y sin pensarlo dos veces Levy lo jalo del cuello de la camisa atrayéndolo hacia ella, posesionándose de sus labios, Gajeel por otra parte se dejo llevar por aquel beso, y al momento de acercarse a ella, abrió sus piernas para posicionarse entre ellas, aflojando el cordón de la bata de baño que ella llevaba aprovechando el espacio que está le dejaba metió sus manos y repartió caricias toscas sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Levy. Ella aprovechando aquello entre besos y mordidas de labios, se dedico a pasar sus manos al pantalón de Gajeel, sintiendo algo duro rosar con su intimidad soltó un suspiro entre el beso, algo que "prendió" más a Gajeel, y sin más miramientos, Levy desabrocho aquel molesto cinturón, pasando así al botón y por último al cierre de esté._

-Parece que llevas prisa camarón –Dijo burlonamente el pelinegro al ver la acción de Levy con sus pantalones.

-Tú…tú..ahh~ -soltó un corto gemido al sentir los dientes de Gajeel hundirse en su cuello- tú tienes la culpa Redfox~ -Dijo jadeante, bajo un poco los pantalones de esté junto con el bóxer, y sin pedir permiso tomo entre sus manos el miembro de Gajeel, el cual se encontraba duro, paso sus manos de arriba abajo por aquella cosa que dentro de poco estaría dentro de ella.

-Eres...eres una enana sucia –Dijo entre gruñidos al sentir aquellas manitas pasar por su "yo pequeño", él sin quedarse atrás, llevo su mano a la intimidad ya húmeda de Levy y removió a un lado la ropa interior de está, paso sus dedos corazón e índice por el clítoris de está, otorgándole movimientos circulares y apretones.

_Entre gemidos y gruñidos, ambos siguieron repartiéndose carisias, Gajeel introdujo dos de sus dedos en la intimidad de ella, provocando que soltará un sonoro gemido, que los hubieran descubierto de no ser que se apodero de sus labios mordiendo su labio inferior hasta que Levy abrió su boca y le dio acceso a la lengua de Gajeel, el cual aun seguía con sus dedos dentro de Levy, que movía sus caderas, haciendo que su intimidad rosara con el miembro de Gajeel, el cual aun recibía carisias por parte de Levy. Saco sus dedos de la intimidad de ella y los poso en la boca de Levy, haciendo que los chupara como si de su miembro se tratara, jalo con brusquedad la parte superior de la bata y subiendo el sujetador con está, coloco sus manos sobre los pechos de Levy y los apretó levemente, pellizcando por ultimo sus pezones, se inclino un poco y comenzó a succionar uno de los pechos, dando leves mordidas al pezón, mientras que al otro le daba atención con la mano, Levy se sentía desfallecer y podría jurar que terminaría pronto con todo aquello y más con la erección de Gajeel que llevaba rato frotando con su intimidad, pero sabía que ese roce no era suficiente, ella quería más…y lo quería ya._

-G-Gajeel… -Le llamo, ella solo recibió un gruñido por parte del nombrado- nhhmm~ -Gimió mordiendo su labio inferior y posando su barbilla en el cuello de Gajeel- T-…Te…Te quiero dentro ya~ -Le susurro de una manera tan sensual al oído, el cual lamio y paso su lengua por el cuello de esté dejando un rastro de saliva.

-Pervertida…pero que se le va hacer…–Dijo entre gruñidos, coloco la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Levy y volvió a rezar ambas intimidades, provocando que ambos soltarán un suspiro, y de un momento a otro Levy movió un poco sus caderas hacía enfrente, ocasionando que Gajeel entrara en ella de una vez- ¡Eres muy tosca! –Gruño de manera abochornada al sentir las paredes de Levy apretarle su miembro, algo que le resultaba excitante, pues a pesar de que en varias ocasiones ya habían estado juntos, está seguía siendo estrecha.

-Tú sientes la culpa –Se defendió con su voz llena de lujuria, volvió a empujar su cadera hacía adelante hasta sentir el miembro de Gajeel en su totalidad, tomo entre sus manos el rostro de esté- ¿Qué esperas a moverte?~ -Le cuestiono para apoderarse de nuevo de los labios de este de una manera desenfrenada.

_Gajeel obedeciendo, comenzó a moverse de manera lenta, y Levy le seguía al momento de sentir que esté ya se movía dentro de ella, poco a poco esos movimientos lentos se transformaron en embestidas cortas y placenteras, Levy rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de esté para que su penetración fuese más profunda junto a aquellas embestidas. Y poco a poco se volvieron más rápidas y salvajes, gruñidos y jadeos era lo que se escuchaba en los sanitarios para damas, Levy se preocupo porque podrían ser descubiertos y sería demasiado vergonzoso, pero al instante se le olvidaba el ser descubiertos, pues la mente se le nublaba con cada embestida que recibía. Gajeel ya cansado un poco de esa pose, salió de ella y la giro contra el espejo para que viese su rostro, el cual estaba sumamente sonrojado y sus ojos mostrando el placer del momento, soltó su risilla típica y volvió a entrar de una estocada en Levy._

-¡Aaahh!~ -Gimió al sentir como Gajeel entraba bruscamente en ella.

-Mira al espejo enana –Dijo entre gruñidos, dando embestidas toscas y dándole nalgadas al trasero de Levy, el cual rápidamente se tornaba rosado con cada golpe.

-¡Gyaaahh!~ -Chillo al sentir cada golpe que recibía su trasero.

_Dominado por la pasión del momento, Gajeel nuevamente salió de Levy, para el subir al lavamanos a sentarse y recargarse en la pared, miró a Levy de arriba abajo con deseo, sin pensárselo la tomo por la cintura y la coloco a horcajadas sobre él._

-Haz lo tuyo –Dijo con su voz ronca, viendo a Levy posicionarse bien sobre él, cansado de verla acomodarse, dio una embestida hacía arriba para entrar en ella nuevamente.

-¡N-no seas tosco! –Chillo al sentirlo nuevamente.

-Gehee~, sí tú siente lo que siento, aprovechemos el momento –Volvió a decir entre gruñidos dando otra embestida tosca.

_Ante aquellas palabras Levy solo se mordió el labio inferior y asintió, colocó sus manos en el abdomen del chico y comenzó a mover sus caderas para atrás y adelante, tanto ella como Gajeel echaron sus cabezas hacía atrás, el chico se incorporo un poco y la tomo de las caderas para moverla con más velocidad de la que ya hacía ella, eran el mejor roce y penetración que habían tenido de entre todos sus encuentros. Levy sintió una presión acumularse dentro de ella junto a un calor, algo que la hacía encorvarse hacia adelante, ya venía su orgasmo, Gajeel también lo sabía, al sentir las paredes de Levy apretándose más contra su pene, y bueno, él también ya estaba cerca de terminar._

-¡Gajeel! –Gimió su nombre al sentir llegar su orgasmo, pero sus labios se vieron atrapados con ferocidad por los de Gajeel, el cual de unas pocas embestidas más también alcanzo a Levy en su orgasmo.

_Ambos duraron un rato en la misma pose, permaneciendo dentro de ella, hasta que Levy se levanto poco a poco hasta quedar por completo fuera de Gajeel, ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado haciendo eso?, ¡dios, las chicas iban a cuestionarla infinitamente!, miró a Gajeel con el entrecejo fruncido y sus mejillas infladas._

-¡Es bien tarde! –Grito acomodando su ropa interior y volviendo a colocar la bata de baño como estaba al principio, Gajeel la miraba algo confundido mientras también se reincorporaba y acomodaba sus bóxer y pantalón- ¡vete, hablamos después! –Dijo algo desesperada empujándolo a la pared del baño.

-¿¡Que!?, ¡Hey, enana! –Pero no dijo más, pues Levy ya se había ido de los sanitarios, soltó un suspiro pesado y miro al techo formando una sonrisa ladina- Gehee~, al menos no me quede sin hacer nada –Termino de decir mientras abría la ventana que había en el baño, y de un salto llego hasta ella para salir del lugar.

**_#_**

**_#_**

_Por otro lado, Levy iba como alma que lleva el diablo, ¿Qué excusa pondría si las demás la cuestionaban como si fuesen detectives?, su mente estaba tan desordenada que no podía pensar en nada creíble, llego a la puerta y se detuvo, tomo aire y abrió está poco a poco asomándose lentamente. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al encontrarse con que todos estaban durmiendo, tan silenciosa cual gato, Levy se escabullo entre el cuarto, tomo su celular y miró la hora, eran las 5:56am…bueno ya era de mañana, así que tomo sus cosas y abandono el cuarto. __Una vez que estuvo afuera del lugar, camino un par de metros hasta llegar al sitio de Taxis, esperando a que llegara por el cual llamo y se sentó en la pequeña banca que había allí para esperar._

-Buenos días Levy-san~.

-¿¡Juvia!? –Se sorprendió de ver a la peliazul tan temprano- ¿¡Que haces aquí!?.

-Bueno, hoy le toca a Juvia abrir las oficinas de su tío, así que voy para allá.

-Ah ya… -Hubo un pequeño silencio que duró un minuto hasta que Juvia lo rompió.

-Veo que…pasaste la noche con Gajeel-kun ¿no? –A Levy se le subió el color a la cara, ¿¡habían hecho tanto ruido que hasta Juvia los escuchó!?, bueno Levy estaba agradecida de que solo Juvia supiera sobre sus encuentros con Gajeel, y de que ambos salían, no a escondidas pero preferían algo de discreción.

-Ju-Juvia…yo..yo…

-¡Oh no, me lo tomes a mal Levy-san!, Juvia no los espió ni nada, es que…bueno, tampoco tomes a Juvia como una acosadora, pero es que cuando llegamos y fui la última entrar al baño, sin querer Juvia noto que tu ropa interior estaba a juego.

-¿Mi ropa interior…a juego? –Cuestiono dudosa.

-No le hagas caso a Juvia, solo es algo que leyó hace poco, no se sabe si sea cierto o no –Miró la hora en su teléfono- Bueno Levy-san, Juvia se va, porque si no llegará tarde, nos vemos~ -Se despidió Juvia dejando sola y algo pensativa a Levy.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la ropa interior a juego? –Cuestiono para sí misma.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gehee~...está vez quise hacer un Gale medio sucio (?), no me juzguen! (?), trate de hacer lo mejor posible esté lemon no tan largo y no tan corto (?), total, espero que lo hayan disfrutado!~ ewé, bueno sin más que decir me largo a encerrarme todo el puto día en el cuarto (?).<strong>_

_**PD: Esto me vino a la mente cuando escuchaba la canción llamada "Sanitarios" de Caramelos de Cianuro, y bueh, les recomiendo la canción :v. **_

_**PDII: Lo de la ropa interior a lo que se refiere Juvia, es que, según leí hace unos días, que según un estudio dice "Sí la ropa interior de una chica es a juego, al momento de tener relaciones sexuales, fue ella quien llevo al chico a tener sexo, y no él a ella", así que...en esté fic ya saben quien llevo a quien a tener cosas sucias (?).**_

_**Ch**acho**s.**_


End file.
